


A Profound Bond

by Kevin_freaking_solo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevin_freaking_solo/pseuds/Kevin_freaking_solo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Purgatory, Dean and Cas are reunited and feelings are confessed. This is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Profound Bond

Purgatory. It was pure, retreating back to humanity's animalistic roots. The constant running, hunting, the one thing Dean knew, the one thing that gave him a purpose. But what was it that was really driving him to survive? To fight? What was it that motivated him enough to the point where he would entrust his own life to a vampire? 

"Hello, Dean." Castiel enters Deans motel room suddenly, for the first time since he escaped. 

Dean had been seeing Castiel, outside his window in the rain, on the side of the road, but he thought they were just hallucinations, PTSD maybe. But now it was real. Cas was standing there in front of him. Dean's heart was pounding, his blood was racing, it was becoming hard to breathe, all he could manage to choke out was a soft, "Cas?" As he got up from the hard motel bed to hug Cas tightly. His body seemed to engulf Cas', seeing as Cas never seemed to grasp the concept of how to hug. They both sat down on the ends of the opposing spring mattresses, still not understanding how any of this is possible. 

"Cas how the hell are you alive? How did you escape?" Dean's heart still pounding with joy, and confusion. 

"I have been asking myself the same question. Someone, or something got me out, I'm just not sure who." He replied. Dean can't seem to take his eyes off of him, he's missed him so much, he thought he was dead. He's missed the way he looks at him, when Cas looks at Dean he doesn't feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. He doesn't feel the self-loathing that he always does. The guilt, it's almost as if it never existed, with just one look. Now he's here, and in this moment he doesn't care who or what got Cas out he's just thankful that he's back. 

"Cas, I need to tell you something. When we were escaping, when we almost made it home, you just let go. It's like you just gave up man, what happened?" Dean asked. 

"Dean, do you really not remember?" Cas says with a puzzled look that causes him to squint his deep blue eyes. Cas places two fingers on Dean's head, giving him the image of what really happened. 

"I needed to do penance Dean. I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you, I hate our time apart." Cas says solemnly, feeling regret and disappointment in himself for hurting Dean. "You are the one thing, in the millennia of my existence, that has shown me what it means to live. To love." 

Dean looks at Cas in disbelief. Could he really be expressing these feelings towards him? Dean has been at a constant war with himself, for his feelings towards Cas. Dean fights it, but he knows deep inside that he has never felt so much love for someone before in his life. 

"Cas... When I lost you after I escaped purgatory. It destroyed me. The guilt I felt..." Dean begins to choke up as Cas interrupts,

"Dean, listen to me." He says authoritatively, "it was not your fault. It was my choice to stay. You did nothing wrong. You fought through horrors beyond what most people could ever dream in their worst nightmares, to find me. To ensure that I was safe. For that, I can never repay you. I can never tell you, how much I truly, love you." As he says those last few words Cas gets up from the other bed to sit next to dean, ignoring his personal space, as he ever so gently places his hand on Dean's shoulder. 

At this point Dean can feel his heart pounding out of his chest. The room feels as if it has been set on fire, and he can barely breathe. Desperate to tell him that his feelings are the same, but horrified to be close to anyone, he only manages to stutter his name, "C-Cas...". 

Cas, knowing Dean, understands his fear of being close to anyone. He knows that Dean believes that he's poisonous, but Cas doesn't see that. He has seen Dean's bare soul. He has seen Dean torturing souls in Hell, he has seen Dean completely and knows that he has a heart of gold. Which is why he loves him so much. Cas slowly moves his hand down Deans back, as he says, "Dean, I know. I know you're afraid. It's okay. I'm here now." 

Dean has been wanting this moment for four years. Everything they've been through has built up to this, as they lean in closer, eliminating the distance between their lips slowly. Dean grips his knee nervously, and closes his eyes as Cas' lips are nearly on his. Once their lips touch, Dean releases the grip from his knee, and moves his hands to Cas' face. Holding him with both hands, the kiss builds. Their lips almost devouring each other as just can't seem to get enough of each other. Dean has kissed many, many beautiful women before, but nothing has ever felt like this. Cas' hands grip Dean's body tight, his nails pressing into his back. 

Cas now lays on top of Dean, as he kisses his neck. He moves slowly, and intimately, so that he is now caressing Deans collar bones with his tongue. He gets up, straddling Dean's hips as he rips off his trench coat and throws it across the motel floor. Dean grabs Cas by the tie pulling him towards him, and begins to kiss his neck as he removes the tie. Releasing him, Cas takes off his white button up shirt revealing his bare chest. Dean, in awe of how beautiful he is. Deans blood is racing at the sight of Cas shirtless, his blood begins to pulse, hardening his cock. Cas feels Dean against him and he begins to get hard too. 

Dean tries to take off his shirt but Cas stops him. Taking Dean by his wrists and slamming them on the bed above his head as he says, "you do so much," he kisses him just next to his ear, "let me take care of you." He continues to kiss him down the side of his neck. As he kisses his neck and jawline he is slowly removing his flannel, and takes off his tight black T-shirt underneath. He moves back to Dean's lips as they slowly taste each other's lips. Dean groans as his cock feels as if it is begging for Cas. 

"Oh, Ca-Cas, please" Dean begs for Cas as he is now removing his jeans and shoes. Cas kisses the outline of Deans cock over his tight boxer briefs, teasing him, as he slowly moves his hands up from his hip bones to his chest, causing Dean to shiver with pleasure. 

Dean is completely vulnerable now that Cas has tossed his underwear across the room. Dean pleads for Cas, "Holy shit, oh, Cas now please now." 

Cas obliges and moves his lips to the head of Dean's cock. His moves his lips up and down caressing his dick with his hot, wet tongue. He massages his balls and inner thighs as Dean is almost screaming in pleasure. Dean grips on to the back of Castiel's head feeling his hair brush through his fingers as Cas' head bobs up and down. Dean begins to scream, "Cas, oh god, fuck! Cas yes, yes, I'm gonna cum oh C-Ca..." Deans hot cum flows into Castiel as he licks up every bit off of Dean. Dean catches his breath and rolls him over, so that Castiel is now underneath him and kisses him so passionately that Cas gasps in the middle of it. 

"I love you, Cas." The words he's been dying to say for years now flowed from his lips so naturally he cannot fathom what had stopped him from telling him before. Laying there with Cas, completely vulnerable, he never felt so secure. He had no walls up, he was free and safe with him. 

"I will always love you too, Dean." Cas said with such emotion that he never knew he was capable of feeling. Before he met Dean he was simply a servant, made to follow out the wishes of a higher power. A soldier with a purpose and an action plan. Here with Dean, he feels different. He feels that he is free, free from the obligation to heaven and its demands. Free to make a choice. And that choice is to make Dean feel loved for the rest of his life. 

Dean, desperate to repay the favor to Cas, grabs Cas by the base of his cock. And begins to stroke him slowly as Cas softly moans. 

"I'll do anything for you Cas. What do you want. I'll give you anything" Dean says tenderly, kissing every inch of Castiel's face.

"I want to be inside you, I want to be with you completely" Cas begs. Dean obliges as he bends over onto his knees, and waits for Cas to come. Cas places his hands above Dean's ass by his lower back, which seemed to be sculpted by God himself. Slowly, Cas enters Dean and begins thrusting his hips into him. Cas' moans are growing in volume, as Dean rubs his own cock getting hard just from the sound of Castiel's pleasure. Cas begins thrusting quicker and moaning louder as the motel bed shakes and squeaks sounding as if is going to fall apart. 

"Dean, oh yes Dean..." His voice cuts off as his cums inside Dean. Dean cumming for a second time, just as Cas does. Cas pulls out and lays next to Dean. They lay on the bed, gasping for air, wiping sweat from their foreheads. Dean turns around and faces Castiel, gazing into his blue eyes, that themselves could contain an entire galaxy. His whole body fills with warmth as he looks at him. Dean not even realizing that he was doing it, Castiel says, 

"You know Dean, I think that's the first real smile I've ever seen on your face, and it truly is the most beautiful one I have ever seen in all my existence." 

Dean replies, "Maybe it's because you're the first real reason I've had to smile." They lay there, face to face, caressing each other's arms slowly, until the fall asleep. As they lay in that springy bed, time has no meaning. The apocalypse? Purgatory? None of that mattered. For the first time in both of their lives, they had someone who has seen all the good and ugly inside of them; and not run away, but fall even more in love with.


End file.
